During the summer of 1977 two seminars, "Lipids and Cancer" and "Viruses in Cancer" were held. The general format was three to four hours of lecture in the morning, followed by three hours of small group discussion in the afternoon. In addition, four laboratory workshops were held in the areas of Nuclear Transportation in Mammalian Cells, Immunoperoxidase and Immunofluorescence, Association of HLA with Disease Susceptibility and Molecular Cloning. The workshops included one to two hours of lecture each day followed by eight to nine hours of practical laboratory experience in which definitive experiments were completed. Since each workshop consisted of approximately 18 participants and two instructors, there was ample opportunity for individualized instruction. The degrees of expertise gained, increased appreciably for those participants with previous experience in a particular technique; particularly for these students the course provided an opportunity to refine their understanding of the technique. Whenever possible, the workshops correlate with the seminars so that an individual may take both a lecture-seminar and a laboratory workshop in his particular area of interest.